


Vault Tech Public Announcement

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: The FallOut Series [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Gravityfalls, Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Hello, this is a public announcement for Vault Tech Overseers by us, the Vault Tech Administrators. We would like to first of all, congratulate you on participating and being a part of Vault Tech's Scientific Research Crew. Caution, this is public only for Overseers and associates. Anyone other than those mentioned, will be kicked out of their designated Vault.





	Vault Tech Public Announcement

**== >**

 

**\------------------[Warning: damaged date]-----------/Requires 5+ coding to fix/------**

 

_Greetings Overseers!_

 

We would Like to Inform you of recent Test Subjects that have deviated from their objectives respectfully.

 

They are not allowed back into any of the vaults and shall be turned a way.

 

However, there are some high preforming Subjects that should be congratulated and honored.

 

Welcome them with open arms, if they wish to return to the Vaults.

 

The following names should be _svqmfc b xbz_ for _cjtofzjmh dpnnbmct_ and leaving the Vault:

 

Mable Pines

 

Dave Strider

 

Dirk Strider

 

Wendy Corduroy 

 

Vriska Serket

 

Karkar Vantus

 

Meenah Pixies

 

Roxy Lalonde

 

Stanley Pines

 

Fiddleford Mcgucket

 

The following names should be _dfkfaqbsfc_ for _ejmjtgjmh sftsjmh_ and leaving the Vault:

 

Jade Harley

 

Equius Zahawk

 

Rose Lalonde

 

Stanford Pines

 

Candy Chiu

 

Kanaya Maryam

 

Porrim Maryam

 

Sollux Captor

 

Terezi Pyrope

 

Gideon Gleeful

 

There are some Subjects that are unique and are desired, these former Vault Dwellers should be brought back.

 

**Heads up! Be cautious and careful of these individual Subjects.**

 

Only one of these **VERY SPECIAL** subjects is very cooperative and passive. They can be easily coerced into following a long without any threats or harsh means.

 

Tell them a few.... _fancy truths_....and handle them gently.

 

The following names are of aforementioned Subjects:

 

Bill Cipher

 

**John Egbert**

 

Aradia Megido

 

If you happen to be...out of your Vault, if you find vaults not made by Vault Tech, then you are required to destroy these competing vaults no matter who it belongs to or who is in them.

 

_Private property doesn't matter in the Apocalypse, now does it?_

 

So, in the name of your employers and the company, show your loyalty with the defacing of these leeches that we find distasteful.

 

Back onto the matter of the **VERY SPECIAL** subjects.....

 

They must be taken to one of the following locations:

 

**GPNF**

 

DbHf

 

kBC

 

Thank you,

 

Vault Tech Administrative Management

 

P.s. Remember not to contact us after receiving an additional letter the following month. In fact.....ignore all letters from hear on out!

 

 

**\-----------------**

 

**== >**


End file.
